


Nothing Has Changed, It's Still The Same

by Baltar4Prez



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltar4Prez/pseuds/Baltar4Prez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty Kirk/Spock sentences for fifty prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Has Changed, It's Still The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed a table from [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/) at lj.  
> Most sentences are unrelated (with the exception of a few.)  
> There's a lot of cheating involved with the help of my good friend, the semicolon.  
> I skip around a lot timeline-wise and pairing-wise; most are TOS Kirk/Spock but there's also NuKirk/NuSpock, Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, and Mirror Kirk/Mirror Spock.  
> There are some spoilers for TOS, the movies, and NuTrek.  
> Title's from the Beatle's _Good Morning, Good Morning._

 

 **1\. (Comfort):** It's only after the five year mission and _V'Ger_ when Spock finally feels at ease; the danger has passed, he finally settles on living a life with logic _and_ emotions, and, most of all, he is back at Jim's side—where he belongs.

 **2\. (Kiss):** It was by chance that their hands had clasped and their fingers had caressed, but Spock meditates for weeks focusing on the guilt he feels for not telling Kirk what it means to a Vulcan.

 **3\. (Soft):** Spock secretly imagines that the captain has soft skin; when he has cause ( _finally!_ ) to meld with Kirk, he puts his hand on his captain's face and concludes that his hypothesis was correct.

 **4\. (Pain):** He barely registers the electric shocks they give him, all he cares about is how his captain is fairing in the next room.

 **5\. (Potatoes):** Kirk respects that he and Spock have culinary differences, but he is inexplicably pleased the day they both choose the same meal.

 **6\. (Rain):** It rains when they are on shore leave together; Spock is about to suggest that they find shelter, but he holds his tongue when he sees the thrilled look on Kirk's face.

 **7\. (Chocolate):** Kirk can't tell if Spock is confused, amused, or offended when he admits that he thought chocolate got Vulcans drunk, but he wishes Bones would stop laughing.

 **8\. (Happiness):** He has his ship back and his crew back and he's nowhere near a desk or paperwork, and when he takes his place at the captain's chair, Spock and Bones are on either side of him and he's happier than ever before.

 **9\. (Telephone):** Spock distracts the alien with all of his knowledge about communicators; after Kirk knocks the alien out from behind, he cheekily asks if Spock would finish the history lesson with him later.

 **10\. (Ears):** Spock will never understand why humans focus so much on the difference between human and Vulcan ears—the cellular differences far outweigh the aesthetic—but it amuses Jim when he and Dr. McCoy discuss these details, so he continues to participate in the banter.

 **11\. (Name):** Spock noted early on in their acquaintance that his captain had a unique speech pattern that matched up with no human dialect he had ever heard before; he would later note that there was something satisfying about hearing your name said so distinctly. 

**12\. (Sensual):** When trying to describe the captain to his mother, Spock was embarrassed by the first words that popped into his brain.

 **13\. (Death):** When Kirk dies, Spock's emotions die along with him; when the grief becomes too much to bear and finally catches up with him, Kirk is still gone so he believes his emotional side was reborn, rather than something that was lost being found.

 **14\. (Sex):** Kirk remembers when he thought Vulcans only had sex once every seven years; lying in each other's arms, Spock feels Kirk's amusement.

 **15\. (Touch):** Spock didn't even realize he was keeping track, but one day on the bridge he noticed that it had been approximately 147 hours since Kirk had last touched, brushed, grazed, poked, held, leaned on, or patted him.

 **16\. (Weakness):** Kirk thought that there was something embarrassingly telling that so many aliens threatened him by threatening Spock.

 **17\. (Tears):** The captain distracted the usual numbing feeling he had at memorial services by wondering if his first officer next to him had ever cried before, and, if so, over what.

 **18\. (Speed):** Kirk was depressed and drunk, so when McCoy coyly asked how things were progressing with Spock, Kirk mumbled, “We're running on impulse.”

 **19\. (Wind):** The planet looks completely empty—no people, no buildings, no mountains, no trees, no noise (save the wind)—Kirk is the only one there; he calls out Spock's name.

 **20\. (Freedom):** First Officer Spock of the  ISS _ Enterprise _ wished he was free to express his feelings to his captain the way their alternate universe versions undoubtedly did.

 **21\. (Life):** Ambassador Spock on Vulcan II thinks back on the life he led; clutching his locket to his chest, he passes quietly in the night.

 **22\. (Jealousy):** Sometimes McCoy missed the thrills of being in love, but watching Spock watch Jim's ex watching Jim watch Spock reminded him of the joys of being single.

 **23\. (Hands):** Kirk never really thought about how nice someone's hands could be before he saw Spocks' taking his bishop.

 **24\. (Taste):** The alien draped on the captain was sadistic, manipulative, and impertinent, but Spock could not fault her for her tastes.

 **25\. (Devotion):** She was tentative to give it a name, but if she had to, Christine Chapel would call the thing between the captain and Mr. Spock devotion.

 **26\. (Forever):** They said forever to each other, and even though Kirk had died long ago and Spock was now trapped in an alternate dimension, Spock still meant it.

 **27\. (Blood):** Kirk watched Spock press on the wound with his own wounded hand; although it was macabre, for some reason Kirk thought his and Spock's blood would look good mixed together, but the color just turned out dark and murky.

 **28\. (Sickness):** Kirk wrung his hands and hoped Spock's infamous “superior Vulcan biology” could overcome the alien disease.

 **29\. (Melody):** Kirk used to worry that Spock didn't socialize enough, so he was surprised that first time Uhura was able to talk Spock into a music session with her; Kirk was even more surprised after their duet: “Wonderful, you two! What song was that, Lieutenant?” “That one? Why, we improvised, sir.”

 **30\. (Star):** Spock is used to academic recognition, but when he saves the entire planet, a party is held in his name and Kirk has to smile at his friend's adorable awkwardness. 

**31\. (Home):** They have already met before, but Spock is nervous when he reintroduces Kirk to his parents on Vulcan, years later.

 **32\. (Confusion):** Sure,  Droxine  was attractive enough, but Kirk had never seen Spock flirt with a woman without the influence of some outside force before. 

**33\. (Fear):** There was no time to feel fear (only dread, then anguish); by the time Kirk got there, it was too late to save Spock.

 **34\. (Lightning/Thunder):** They both forsake their respective shelters and go out into the storm to find each other.

 **35\. (Bonds):** The bond between him and T'Pring breaks, but an infinitely stronger one takes its place.

 **36\. (Market):** Kirk felt triumphant when he just so happened to overhear (whilst ducking behind a wall) Spock shoot down an admirer;  _ Yes! He's still on the market! _

**37\. (Technology):** Spock is stuck on the deteriorating planet and no one can fix the transporter and for a moment Kirk hates the  _ Enterprise _ .

 **38\. (Gift):** He's observing Lieutenant Sulu's birthday party during the first year of the mission—Mr. Sulu is opening a gift from Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott is determining which liquor he should drink, Jim is eating cake next to him, looking pleased with his crew—and although he has never truly participated in the holiday before, Spock tells himself he will celebrate Kirk's birthday when it comes to pass.

 **39\. (Smile):** When he must rely on hope alone, Spock relives all of the times he's seen his captain smile at him; when Kirk hopes, he holds on very dearly to the one and only time he saw his first officer smile sincerely at him.

 **40\. (Innocence):** Him and Spock were becoming best friends, just like the old Spock said; Kirk felt pretty guilty that Spock didn't know the  _ exact _ depth of friendship the alternate versions of them shared, but he was confident that  _ their _ friendship was  _ completely _ different...

 **41\. (Completion):** Kirk caught Spock discreetly abandoning the party; the five year mission was over, but Kirk didn't feel accomplished at all.

 **42\. (Clouds):** When Spock sees an image of Kirk in the clouds, he turns away from it quickly and tries not to think of Hermann Rorschach.

 **43\. (Skys):** The skies of the planet are as red as Vulcan and Kirk regrets even more that Spock refused shore leave.

 **44\. (Heaven):** Spock bonds with his _t'hy'la_ , and he thinks he would have walked through every desert on Vulcan to reach this point.

 **45\. (Hell):** Spock lights a fire on the freezing Delta Vega, and he thinks he has no chance of leaving the planet.

 **46\. (Sun):** Spock bristles when a rather bigoted alien asks him: “How can you and Captain Kirk be friends? You're as different as the moon and the sun!”

 **47\. (Moon):** Later, Kirk remembers a planet where the sun and the moon are believed to be one and the same, and he smiles.

 **48\. (Waves):** There is, of course, no sound to be heard when Vulcan is destroyed, but Kirk bitterly thinks it's fitting that the death of Spock's planet is so reserved and stoic. 

**49\. (Hair):** Kirk thought Spock's bowl-cut was well-suited, flattering even, but it looked a little ridiculous on the other Vulcans.

 **50\. (Supernova):** They manage to get everyone off of the planet before the star went nova; Kirk wonders how something so beautiful can be so powerful, but Spock doesn't wonder at all.

 


End file.
